


Moments of Magnus & Alex

by FandomTales



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, More characters in the future, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: A series of moments in Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro's life. It follows their friendship and relationship. Takes place roughly a few weeks/month after "The Hammer of Thor."(On hiatus until further notice)





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus sat up in bed. Sleeping is hard after everything that's happened.

He slides on the slippers next to his bed, and stands up. The soft, ever-green grass pads his feet as he exits his room. He holds his breath as his door shuts, and when none of his hallmates lights click on, he knows he's in the clear. He makes his way to the common area at the end of the hall. To his surprise, someone is already there. 

“Alex?” he asks, after recognizing the trademark green hair hidden under a hoodie. Alex jumps, and whips her head around. Yep, she's definitely a girl right now, Magnus notes. Alexs face loses its edge once she sees it's just Magnus. She slinks back down to her previous position, head against the arm of one of the couches, and legs stretched out across it. 

“I was silent.” 

Magnus is confused for a second, before it clicks. “I didn't hear you. I came on my own. “

No response from Alex. She looks different than usual. Smaller. More vulnerable.

“Why are you here?” Magnus asks.

“None of you fucking business,” she growls and turns to face the back of the couch, not looking at Magnus in the entryway. 

Nevermind, Magnus thinks , definitely not different. Still Alex.

Magnus walks into the room slowly, as to not further disturb Alex. She's already on edge. He sits in an armchair in front of a dying fire. It's coals are glowing brightly, and it emanates warmth. 

“What do you want?” Alex groans, realizing he hasn't left yet. She turns around and stares at him.

“Besides a falafel, not much.”

. “I'm serious. Why are you here?” 

“Hard to sleep after everything. I'm just a little on edge.”

Alex shifts uneasily, but says nothing. They lapse into silence, and Magnus stares at the fire. He knows Alex isn't great at talking about feelings, but he saw into her mind when they held hands at Giant Bowling, and there's dark stuff in there. He imagines she may be here for a similar reason. 

“I come here almost every night, you know,” he says, but is unsure of why he is speaking. He feels the need to fill the silence. “ But when I was little I used to have a different method of falling back asleep.” 

Alex's eyes close a little, and Magnus notices her muscles relax, so he keeps talking.

“When I couldn't sleep, I'd creep out of my room, past my moms room, and to the front door. Then I'd leave the apartment, and go outside. There wasn't much nature, but we had a little park behind the apartment. It had trees and grass and flowers. I'd lay in the grass by this patch of clovers, and just take deep breaths until I got tired. Then I'd go back inside and fall asleep. Looking back on it, I guess it was pretty dangerous, and I fell asleep out there once, but it got me to bed, and nothing ever happened. Well, my mom was pretty mad when I fell asleep, but that turned out okay. She told me to get her when I needed to go outside and relax at night. We'd lay there together, in this peaceful, calm silence. It was one of my favorite things to do with her. Everything about it helped me sleep,” Magnus finishes, with a wistful expression and tears glossing up his eyes.

Alex looks significantly more tired now. She smiles a rare warm smile. It's small, but genuine. “That's a really nice story, Magnus.” He looks for any malice in her voice, but there is none. He smiles back. 

“Goodnight Alex,” Magnus says, and stands up. He starts back to his room, but turns around to look at Alex. She's fast asleep, making small breathing noises. Magnus feels something tug in his chest. He decides he likes the feeling. 

That night, he fell asleep in the grass of his room, next to a patch of clovers under the world tree.


	2. Pottery and Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex teaches Magnus how to make a pot. It requires a lot of touching, though. lol

Magnus raps on Alex's door gently. The mechanic whirring from inside stops. He waits one second, two, three.

“Who is it?” Alex calls.

“Magnus.”

It's silent for a few seconds. Then the whirring starts back up. “Come in!”

Magnus turns the door handle open with a click, and walks in. Alex's room is similar to his, lush and outdoorsy, the only difference being the large amounts of pottery tools, clay, and ceramics in hers. She's working on a spinning plate like thing, which Magnus currently can't remember the name of. He's too bothered by the little ponytail she's currently sporting. He's never seen her hair like that, and if he's honest, it's really nice, like super pretty, er, nice, super nice, yep-er-ee, nice. After staring at Alex for an unnecessary (and embarrassing) amount of time, he's snapped out of his trance.

“What did you need?” she asks, not bothering to look up at him.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to dinner,” he explains.

“And why would I want that?” Alex says harshly. It throws Magnus off. His face burns. He thought they turned a new leaf yesterday, after the whole common- room run in.

“I, um, don't know. I just thought that since- since everyone else is there already, we could, uh, go together. You know what? It's stupid, I'm just gonna go-” he notices her smirk after rambling on and on. She laughs. He frowns, but laughs a bit too.

“I was just kidding. Don't freak out anymore than you just did. Let me wash my hands, and we can go.” She stands up and tosses the towel previously resting on her lap onto her chair, and leaves the room. Magnus takes this opportunity to check out what she's working on.

It's more intricate than Magnus would have expected. It's a tea kettle, with vines carved into the side of it. Little flowers dot every vine tip. It's really beautiful, like her, he thinks, but quickly swats away the thought in his mind.

She walks in and notices him looking at the work.

“Like it?” He turns to face her.

“A lot. I didn't know you were this good. It's really beautiful.”

She blushes a little, he thinks, or maybe imagined.

“Thanks,” she nods.

“When are you gonna teach me?” Magnus says, half joking-half hoping.

“How about tonight? 7:30?” Alex asks, to his surprise. He agrees immediately, with a nod. She walks towards the door. “Alright, cool. Now hurry up, you said you'd walk me there.”

 

Magnus tries to tame his hair before knocking on Alex's door. He runs his fingers through it, and though he just brushed it, it's still a mess. He sighs in defeat, and knocks. She swings the door open.

“Come on in, Maggie,” she grins.

“Don't call me that, asshole,” he grins back, walking into the room. Now that he's here it feels more real. Logically, he knew they were going to be alone, in close proximity to her when he agreed, but now he feels hesitant. Like when he was a kid, eagerly waiting to skate on a frozen lake, then seeing how thin and fragile the ice was, and wanting to just go home and preserve it. He had to go through with this though.

“Sit,” she commands, gesturing to the stool on the other side of her. Magnus sits. “Ok, before we start, it's rule time, because if you fuck up any of my shit, I'm gonna kill you painfully every day until Ragnarok, got it? Now, rule 1: Do not touch anything without permission. Rule 2: Do not attempt anything until I've said you can. Rule 3: Don't do anything that seems stupid. Easy enough, right?”

Magnus gulps a little. “Yep. Got it.”

“Then let's begin. This spinning thing is called a pottery wheel,” Pottery wheel. That's the word Magnus was looking for. “You use this pottery wheel to make everything besides sculptures. We're using it today because we're making a pot. It's super easy. First things first, grab that hunk of clay and put it in the center.”

Magnus picks the misshapen lump of clay from the ground and plops it in the center of the wheel.

“Now wet your hands,” Alex says, dipping her fingers into the bowl of water next to them. Magnus does the same. “I'll start, just to show you how to do it. First, you have to center it, which is just getting the lump of clay to be directly in the middle of the wheel.” She pushes all of the clay flat, then lifts it back into a lump. She squeezes it until it sits straight up, in the center. “Now, you just push both thumbs into it and create a hole. Now you try.” When she smushes it flat, Magnus winces. She just laughs.

“Don't laugh at me when I mess up,” Magnus warns, playfully.

“I would never, Beantown,” she smirks.

Magnus tries to mimic her actions and center the clay, but it keeps leaning to the right. He wets his hands and tries to fix it, but pushes it too far too the left. This goes on for about a minute before Alex intervenes.

“Let me help you,” Alex says. She puts her hands over Magnus's and begins to work the clay. Magnus tries (and fails) to ignore his quickening heart rate. Calm down, he chastises himself, she's a friend, and is just helping you with pottery. Her hands push and slide his over the clay until its perfectly in the center.

“Alright now push your thumbs in like I showed you.”

Magnus does, and it looks semi-okay. He then tries to lift it, as she instructs, but that proves more difficult.

“Umm, okay,” Alex mumbles standing up. She pulls her stool behind Magnus's. He swivels around as she's doing this.

“What are you doing?” he asks carefully.

“Don't make this weird. I'm just gonna help you from back here, so we have the same angle,” she informs him, looking slightly blushy again.

“Okay, yea, not weird at all,” Magnus says, unsure if he's convincing her or himself. He turns back around, and he feels his heart race again.

Alex pulls her stool right behind his, and puts her legs on either side of his body, so her front is pressing against his back. He stiffens.

“I don't bite. Relax,” she says quietly, yet a little brash, in the typical Alex fashion. She hates to admit it, but she's a little nervous too. “Alright, where were we? Right, so to lift the pot you just sorta, uhh, lift it..? I'll show you.”

She scoots up close behind him, so her head is almost resting on his shoulder. She's taller than him, so it works out okay. She puts her hands over his once again, and helps him work the pot. He begins to get the hang of it, but she doesn't want to let go just yet, and he doesn't want her too.

She's so focused on their work, she doesn't notice when Magnus glances back at her a little, to watch her be so passionate and calm. She does, however, notice when Magnus shudders a little. He feels her breath on the shell of his ear, and the warm air just makes him shiver. She stores that information in the back of her mind.

As they continue working, they both realize they like the close proximity. It does feel strangely intimate, though, and it is, but in a good way.

They finish the final part of the pot, etching little horizontal lines, and Alex scoots back up.

“It looks really nice,” Magnus comments softly.

“Don't get too cocky,” Alex teases, but then agrees with him, “It does look good though.”

They look into each others eyes, before realizing what they're doing.

“I should put this in the kiln,” Alex says absent-mindedly.

“You should do that,” Magnus responds, equally as airily, still not breaking the staring contest. “I had a really fun time doing this. We should do it again,” he says finally looking away.

“I'd like that,” she smiles. “I'm gonna go put it in. You can go back to your room if you want.”

“Yea, but maybe I'll see you later tonight, in the common room?” he asks hopefully

“You definitely will,” she says, sauntering off. Magnus grins, and walks away, feeling happier than he has in a while.


	3. dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alex do a little dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter :)

“Hey,” Sam breathes, out of breath from passing out refreshments at lunch. 

“Hey, Sam, what's up?” Magnus nods. Alex mumbles something incomprehensible through a mouthful of ham, to which Sam gives a disgusted sisterly groan.

“They're gonna make an announcement in like a second, Valkyries are supposed to sit while they say it.” Just as Samirah says this, a booming voice calls out from the Thanes table.

“Attention !” a man at the Thanes table yells and waits for the room to quiet, which takes a bit of time as there are about a million people eating and chatting. “Attention! Tonight we have a rehearsal. The goddess Sjofn is coming to discuss matters not pertaining to you all. We will be having a dance in her honor. Mandatory hour and a half practice tonight in here!” The man sits back down. 

Cheers and boos alike are screamed. Floor 19 just look at each other, exasperated. Then, they return to eating.

Alex, the last to get ready, pops out of her room five minutes before practice. She's wearing Hotel Valhalla sweatpants and a white tank top. 

“Ready to go?” Mallory asks them all.

“Only if you agree to be my partner,” Halfborn smirks. 

“Nope,” Mallory grins, popping the p.

“Come on, woman, I can't see you with another man, you're mine!” Halfborn explains. 

Mallory's face is beat red, and T.J, Alex, and Magnus are watching them bicker back and forth, as you'd watch a tennis ball in a match. After letting Halfborn dangle for a while, a very embarrassed Mallory happily agrees to being his partner. 

Magnus didn't realize it was a partner dance. He thought it might be some stupid and easy Cotton-Eyed Joe thing. Boy,was he wrong.

Floor 19 strolled easily into the room where the dance practice was to take place. Each floor was clumped into groups and were chatting. The floor,which was actually the dining hall, had been completely transformed. The tables were all taken out and there were no buffets of food. The floor itself was a tile floor, not unlike a ballroom dance studio. As Magnus was turning back to talk to his friends about never having actually seen the floor of this room, one of the Thanes, with a skinny lady standing next to him, began to call directions. 

“Stand in a line. We will pair up boys and girls, and Colette,” he said, gesturing to the lady next to him, “will begin teaching with me as her partner.” 

Colette and the Thane, who's name was found to be Erik Bloodax, scanned the line and chose people who's heights fit together well. He's partnered T.J with an unknown girl, Mallory and Halfborn each with a person from floor 20, which makes them both grumble, and partnered Magnus with Alex. Alex rolls her eyes, but says nothing.

“Now that you have all been partnered,” Colette says, with a surprisingly thick Russian accent, “we will begin the dance. Proper etiquette comes first. Turn to your partner, shake hands, and bow.”

Magnus pivots to face Alex. They reach out a hand, and shake. Both their palms sweaty, Alex's from being in her pocket, his from nerves. He has no need to be nervous. Then they bow. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus sees Halfborn do a highly exaggerated, deep bow, which unknots his stomach a bit from the humor. 

“Now, men, take your partner's right hand with your left hand and put your right hand on their waist. Women, please put your left hand on your partner's shoulder.” 

Magnus once again takes Alex's hand, softly. She puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes it a little. Odd, Magnus thinks. When he has to put his hand on her waist, his mouth goes a bit dry. Scratch that, totally dry. 

“And now we waltz. Gentlemen always lead. You will step forward with your left foot, then both of you step sideways, then back again led by the man. Everybody ready?” Colette asks, and before receiving an answer claps her hands twice to signal the music playing. 

Magnus grins at Alex and shrugs, beginning to lead her. He feels the ball of thread in his stomach untangle and he, surprisingly, enjoys waltzing around. 

After a bit though, Alex has a strange look on her face, which makes Magnus nervous. She's not making total eye contact with him. He peers at his friends to see if he witnesses anything odd, and notices them adding spins.

“Can I twirl you?” Magnus asks nervously, hoping to get her to enjoy dancing. Alex looks uncomfortable, but smiles.

“Sure, just don't fuck up and push me into someone,” she teases.

“Will do- I mean won't do- or, uh,” Magnus says shaking his head. “I'm gonna stop talking and dance.” 

Magnus takes his hand (sadly) off Alex's waist, pulls away from her a bit, and spins her around.  
When she's facing him again, he puts his hand back on her waist. She still looks uncomfortable, if not more so. Magnus ponders why she could be looking this way when Colette stalks by.

“Closer,” she orders and pushes Magnus and Alex together until their chests are touching. Alex's eyes look like a deer caught in the headlights. She pushes back from Magnus and mumbles a stressed “Gotta go.” Then, she hurries off the dance floor. 

Magnus looks at Mallory dancing next to him for support. She shrugs and mouths, “Go after her!”

Magnus nods and jogs off the floor. Alex has already taken the left elevator, so he takes the right one up. He can hear someone calling after them, but he can't bring himself to care.

Why did Alex run away? Was his dancing really that bad? He thought he was getting pretty good. The dinging alerts him he's on his floor. He slips out of the elevator and quickly jogs to Alex's door.

Knock, knock.

“Alex you in there?” 

There's no response, but Magnus can hear footsteps. 

“I know you're in there. Please talk to me. What did I do?”

“For starters, your dancing sucked,” she says from inside. Magnus slides his back down her door until he's sitting against it. 

“I'm serious dude, what happened back there?” Magnus sighs. Just then the door is pulled open. Magnus is flat on his back quicker than you can say “Hotel Valhalla, you're dying we're buying!”

“That's the problem. Dude!” Alex yells and groans loudly. Magnus rights himself to look at her.

“I won't call you dude if you don't want me to. I didn't mean it like man but like-” 

“No, I want it to mean man!” Alex yells, face burning. 

“I'm not following,” Magnus admits. He notices Alex has put a sweatshirt on.

“Just come in, I'll explain, or not. I don't know yet.”

“Okay, explain,” Magnus offers, once he's taken a seat on a couch. Alex plops on the opposite head of the couch and drops his head against the back of it.

“I just, I'm a guy right now to start,” he says. Magnus nods.

“And...Gods, this is embarassing,” Alex says, unusually flustered, “it sucks to be led around and twirled in some skimpy tank top when you're currently a dude.

“You could have changed, or we could have not danced, I'm sorry, man” Magnus says.

“No, that's not it. I can deal with being dressed in a way I usually wouldn't for the gender I'm feeling. I can even be twirled around, but like, this is gonna sound stupid, and if you make fun of me I'm gonna have to beat you up or something,” Alex says, not looking at Magnus.

“I won't make fun of you, swear on all that is holy, like T.J's head last Thursday,” Magnus laughs, trying to lighten Alex's worry. He still looks nervous but laughs a little.

“Ok. I was born male, which you know, but when we were pressed together, I could feel your chest, and it was all muscly. And logically I know I'm a boy right now too, but I feel weird about being a petite guy or whatever. And like being led around and called a girl doesn't help,” he explains,staring at the floor. 

“I'm sorry, that I made you uncomfortable and insecure. You know I see you as a boy when you are one, I was just too distracted dancing to notice,” Magnus apologizes.

“It's fine, I just needed to leave and put something over the shirt. We can go back down if you want, I feel better,” Alex says, a little embarrassed he wants to be near Magnus again.

“I'd like that. You can also lead us if you want?” 

“Really?” Alex asks, his eyebrows going up in surprise, “You wouldn't be embarrassed to be dancing with another guy, and being led around by him?”

“Not at all. I just like dancing with you, boy or girl,” Magnus says, blushing and smiling slightly. Alex grabs his hand.

“Ok, Magnus, maybe you won't suck as bad if I lead us,” Alex grins. They run down to the elevators and the dance floor, hand-in-hand still. People stare when they walk in, as a song has just reached it's peak, but Magnus and Alex don't care. They just find a spot and dance. 

It was a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you liked, and I accept all constructive criticism!


	4. Hair dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex dyes his hair and needs Magnus's help.

“Sam!” Magnus said, pushing himself off the armchair in the Floor 19 common room. “What are you doing here?”

“Don't get excited there blondy. I'm here to see Alex. He needs help dying his hair.”

Magnus barks out a laugh, then tries to play it off as a cough. “Dye... his... hair?” Sam nods slowly too him like you would to a child. “I gotta see this! It's the only time I'll get to see him look dumb!”

“Aww, Beantown, you think I'm smart every other time?” Alex teased, popping out behind them. Both teens who were already in the room jump.

“Alex, what the hellheim?”

Alex laughs. “Sorry, but it's rude to talk about people behind their backs,” he pouts. Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Come on, let's go,” Sam says, waving Alex towards her as she walks down the hall. Alex catches up with her, and they stroll easily. Magnus notices how Alex's roots show, and wonders why he hasn't noticed Alex dying his hair here before. When he's done wondering, Sam and Alex are already opening the room door. 

“Hey, no invite?!” Magnus yells down the hall. Alex giggles.

“Sorry, Loki kids only,” he says and slams the door behind him. Magnus grumbles and slouches in the arm chair. He didn't really care. Alex was just annoying, and he wanted to catch him looking dumb for once. Whatever. He decides to quit his pity-party and go find his friends. He eventually found T.J and they messed around with swords in the training room. It was pretty fun and distracted Magnus.

He walked back to his room after tiring out. Sam bumped into him when she was walking out of Alex's room. Magnus grabbed her shoulders and held her out in front of him.

“Get off me,” she rolled her eyes.

“You ran into me!” Magnus said, exasperated.

“Tomato, tomahta,” she shrugged.

“Why were you running?” 

“Oh, yeah! Ran out of dye, and we only got one coat in. I'm running out to get some,” Sam explained, then began to walk. She turned around suddenly, and Magnus noticed she was smiling a little bit. “Alex needs your help, by the way. He's in his bathroom.”

“What does he ne-”

“No time to explain. Bye!” was all Samirah said before she ran off.

Magnus scratched his head. Maybe Alex just wants to murder him. Not that that's a crime or anything, just a dick move when they're not training. Or maybe he wants to surprise dye Magnus's now short hair. Magnus finally reached Alex's door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing, so he let himself in. 

“Alex?” he said as he approached the bathroom.

Alex turned around and groaned at the sight of him. “Sam told me she was sending Meena. You're not Meena.”

“Who's Meena? I'm Magnus.”

“I know you're Magnus, idiot. Meena is one of Sam's Valkyrie friends. She knows how to dye hair.” Magnus then noticed the dyed hair. It was... very green.

“Oh. Sam just said you needed help,” Magnus explained. Alex scratched his hair, then winced. He was leaned over the tub. “Are you okay?”

“This dye is burning my head. I've had it on too long,” Alex muttered. 

“Can I help you at all?” Magnus asked, unsure of what he could do at all.

“Umm, yeah you can help,” Alex said quietly, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“How?” 

“Wash my hair for me,” he responded quickly.

“Oh. Oh! Yea I can do that,” Magnus nodded.

“Glad you can accomplish basic tasks,” Alex deadpans.

“I'm helping you, don't be rude,” Magnus scoffs, smiling a little. 

“Fine. How do you want me to be?” 

Magnus thinks for a moment. Alex could lean over the sink, but that might hurt his back.   
He could lean over the bathtub, but he's not tall enough to do that comfortably either. Maybe he could...

“Will you sit in the tub?”

Alex looked shocked. “I'm not getting naked for you.”

Magnus's cheeks felt like they were set on fire. He was sure he was blushing up to the tips of his ears. “I don't want you to get naked, just sit at the end of it, and I'll pull the shower head down and use that.” Alex sighed in relief.

“Sure, I guess,” Alex nodded, and sat in the tub. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Magnus stood up from his kneeling position to grab the shower head, then sat back in his original position. 

“I need you to lean your head back,” Magnus told him.

Alex obliged, and when the cold water hit his scalp he shivered and whispered: “Rinse in cold until the water runs clear.”

Magnus used his right hand to run through Alex's hair. He brushed through it with Alex's comb and his hands. He uses his left hand to hold the shower head, It took almost 5 minutes of rinsing in cold water to get it to run clear. Alex was shivering by the end. 

“I'm gonna use warm now, okay?” Magnus asked.

“Sure.”

Magnus turned the tap to warm. Almost immediately Alex's muscles relaxed. Magnus ran his hand through Alex's hair for a few minutes, then turned the water off. 

“Where's your shampoo?” Magnus asked Alex, who now had his eyes closes.

“Sink,” he whispered. Magnus pulled a blue bottle from the sink and poured some into his hands. He then set his hands on Alex's hair and began to scrub gently. Alex leaned into the touch. He used his fingertips to scratch the now fully green hair. He then started smoothing back Alex's hair and massaging his head. It must have been good, because Alex, who's usually not one for touching, hummed a little and leaned into Magnus's touch. Magnus used warm water to rinse out the shampoo and began the process again with the conditioner. He was happy to do it for Alex.

Sam walked into Alex's room stealthily with a second bottle of dye. She suspected the two might be getting close. When she saw Alex with his eyes closed, leaning back into Magnus's massaging hands, her suspicions were confirmed. Though they may not be something yet, it's coming with time. She set the bottle of hair dye just outside the bathroom door.

On her way out she mumbled, “Children of Loki day my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked! I always accept constructive criticism. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alex get some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Biaxa. She requested a coffee shop au and fluff a while back. It's not an au as I've decided to stick to a story line, but I hope you still like it! 
> 
> Ps. I wrote this and posted it on mobile, because my laptop is getting fixed currently. Apologies if it's formatted weird or seems a bit odd, lol. Enjoy :)

"Hey, your coffee, my coffee, and I got a falafel to share," Magnus pointed out and smiled as he slid into the seat across from Alex's. They had both been feeling a little coffee and (this one was mostly Magnus) Falafel deprived. After kinda, sorta getting permission from a Valkyrie (Sam) they decided to make a break for Fadlan's Falafels. 

"Thanks. Coffee is what gets me through it all ," Alex said, looking fondly at her coffee. Magnus finds it odd that she seems to be in love with her coffee. Magnus has seen a lot of odd things though. 

"Mmm," he moaned after he bit into the falafel. 

"Don't be gross, and rip me off a piece," Alex reprimanded gently.

"I think I'm gonna keep it for myself," Magnus teased, and held the falafel above Alex's reaching hand. It was moments like these when he was glad to be taller than her. She stood up and plucked the falafel out of his hand. "Heyyyy!" Magnus cried and slumped back in his seat. "You're an ass, Alex."

"I know. How's your coffee?" 

"I haven't tried it yet. How's yours?" Magnus asked, looking at her sugary coffee. 

"It's good, like really good. The coffee at Valhalla just isn't as good. I don't know why," Alex said, looking confused.

"Maybe because it's made by dead people," Magnus shrugged. 

"Could I try some of your coffee?" Alex asked, blushing a little.

"Only if I get to try yours," Magnus said, grinning.

They reach across the table to grab each other's coffee. They take a sip. Alex's nose crinkles at Magnus's coffee. He takes it nearly black, just one cream. Magnus makes an odd face, pulling his mouth to one side. 

"Yours is gross, Beantown!" 

"No, yours is gross! It's all sugary and shit!" 

They bickered over who's coffee was worse, but they had smiles on their faces the whole time. After the arguing had ended with no clear winner they relaxed again.

"Look at that kid, he's having so much fun just stomping around," Alex says abruptly, looking out of the window at a little boy in rain boots jumping from puddle to puddle.

"His mom just follows him. Look, she's taking photos," Magnus turns around and notices, with a happy voice, albeit a tinge of sad. He looks wistful

"Hey," Alex says softly, snapping Magnus out of his trance. She takes one of his hands in hers. It's warm and the feeling is a bit unusual, but she decides she likes it. "I know you miss your mom. I'm sorry she's gone. I know I'm weird about feelings, but I'm here if you need to talk."

Magnus looks a little shaken. "Thanks, Alex. That means a lot. Maybe all of the sugar from you're coffee is making you sweeter." 

Alex snorts. "Don't get used to it. Tomorrow, same old Alex is coming back." 

"I look forward to seeing her again." 

The teens stare at each other for a few moments before looking away. They're blushing and looking starry-eyed. 

I guess they were right. Coffee is truly what helps you get through the tough stuff. Well, coffee and a little something extra.


	6. i think i like u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alex realize some things they should have realized a while ago. Aka, my kids are oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to upload Friday! My laptops been broken and I've written this chapter and the last chapter on my phone, which is significantly harder than writing on a laptop. It's short, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!! :) <3

"Holy shit, I like Alex," Magnus thinks, springing up from his position laying down on his bed. "No, no, I don't like her, she's obnoxious and weird and probably still hates me. Unless, she doesn't." Magnus groans in frustration and flops back down on his bed. 

"Why now?" He thinks. It's midnight and he should be asleep. He promised to train with Halborn tomorrow. But instead he's here, awake and thinking about Alex. She's pretty, that's for sure, beautiful Magnus might even say. But not right for Magnus. He didn't like her anyway. Why would it matter if she was right for him? 

Magnus moved around to get in a position to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his brain.

Didn't work. 

He spent 5 futile minutes attempting to sleep. The whole time he thought about his Alex predicament. It sucked having a crush. Or not having a crush? It was confusing and distressing normally, let alone when you're both basically immortal and live across the hall from each other.

"Maybe if I smother myself to death with this pillow I won't have to think anymore." Well that took a dark turn. He wasn't going to kill himself, even temporarily. He was going to face this like a man. A very weak and scared man, but still, a man. 

Pros and Cons of Alex:

Pros; she's beautiful, funny, super cool, and tough as hell. She makes me laugh and I'm glad we're friends, though I'd possibly like to be more.

Cons; she could kill me in a second, and probably would if she ever saw any of this.

Magnus crumpled up the sheet he was writing the list on. Why was he even doing this? He definitely liked Alex. How could he deny it? Everything about her made him like her even more.

 

\---  
"Nope don't like him," Alex thinks to herself, "never have, never will. He's just skinny and weird, like a beanstalk, or a pencil. I couldn't like a pencil." 

Alex, unknowingly, was having the same mental conversation with her self as Magnus was currently having. 

She liked Magnus, as a friend, but in a weird way she liked him as a friend who she might want to kiss. Yea, just a friend she'd like to be shoved into a bed and kissed by. Woah, weird. Alex had thought about liking Magnus before, but quickly dismissed the though and distracted herself. She couldn't deal with her own thoughts of him.

Sure he was handsome, and very strong, and hilarious. He had the heart of a healer, literally and figuratively, but she didn't have a crush on him.

He didn't fill her with butterflies.

He didn't make her blush, no one makes her blush, especially not boys names Magnus.

He didn't make her want to be held or kissed.

She didn't like him and that was that.

Only she did. "I like him, this is stupid," she thinks, almost angrily but only really angry at herself. For letting it go on this long. " If I like him I should tell him, right? Tell him I want to kiss him and go on cheesy dates and fall asleep together." In Alex's head as cringed. Maybe she shouldn't say it quite like that. But still in both her and Magnus's head, one thought stood out.

"I need to tell her!"  
"I need to tell him!"


	7. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alex and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not posting! My laptop got fixed a little bit ago but I've been very busy with schoolwork.Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. I wanted to crank out this chapter before Ship of the Dead got released, but judging by the major spoiler I saw on tumblr, it's been released in a few places. I was browsing the tag to get inspo for this chapter out of fanart, but I didn't realize SotD had been released, thus I spoiled a little for myself. Oops, that sucks. Be wary of spoilers, my readers. Enjoy!!

It's been almost a week since Magnus and Alex came to their realizations. Both have been avoiding each other. They were both sure that they'd accidentally tell one another that they had a crush on them. 

Magnus decided he had to bite the bullet and do it, though. He couldn't wait forever (technically he could, but he probably shouldn't). The question was how to do it? A grand romantic gesture maybe? He could get someone to do skywriting. Yea, because, “Will you be my girlfriend? -Magnus”, would look great written in cloud. It definitely wouldn't get him beheaded. After scratching skywriting off his list, Magnus decided to think simpler. What would Alex like?

After hours of ripping out pieces of notebook paper and his stomach knotting up, Magnus had an idea he didn't despise. He would ask her to meet him in the left field, where war games weren't played. He would set up a picnic, with strawberries and chocolate and other romantic stuff. He'd bring one of the old record players up from the basement, and turn on a nice album. He'd sit her down and confess. If the feelings were mutual, they could spend the evening watching the sunset. If she didn't like him, he could wipe his tears up with the croissants he bought. 

Magnus was so, so nervous. He hadn't done anything like this since 7th grade when he told a girl named Kelsey Chemed he like her and asked her to be his girlfriend, and she told him “Not in a million years, Rapunzel”. Clearly, he didn't have tons of experience. Regardless of his lack of experience, this mattered more to him than that. He really, really liked Alex. When he got to know her, he realized she was better than he could have imagined. She was smarter, stronger, kinder, and more beautiful. Gods, he felt like a weirdo saying these things, even if they were friends. “Maybe that's all we should ever be,” Magnus thinks. “No. I need to know if we could be more.” He was going to ask her if she'd meet him for a picnic tonight. He was going to ask if she liked him back.

 

“Hey,” Magnus greets quietly, slipping into a spot next to Alex back in the common room. 

“Hey,” Alex says, looking up from her spot on the couch beside him with wide eyes. 

“I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go on a picnic with me tonight?” Magnus asks nervously.

“A picnic?” Alex says slowly, making sure she heard him right. 

“Yea in the left field. You know that one, right?”

“I do,” Alex nods.

“You know the patch of flowers there?” Magus asks, realizing that left field was a bit big to just find someone in.

“I do know the flowers. That's where you want me to meet you? At 7. For a picnic.”

“Yea, if you want to,” Magnus tells her.

“I want to,” Alex says, grinning, “I'll see you at 7.” She got up and left.

As soon as he heard her door click faintly, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He was so relieved and elated, he actually laughed out loud. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for tonight.

The time was nearing 7, and Magnus was finishing setting up the picnic. It hadn't been easy though. It took him 45 minutes to find the basement to get a record player. He ended up in a women's water jazzercise class first, which was awkward, to say the least. Then he found himself lost in a maze of mannequins, dressed to the nines in evening wear. Finally, he found the basement where 4 record players were sat. He took one and grabbed an album titled “X” by Ed Sheeran. Magnus had heard his music before and figured it was perfectly romantic for the night. After he got the music to his room, he had to go get the food. He snuck out of Hotel Valhalla discreetly and made his way into town. He got some falafels first, chatting with Amir as he did so.

“Magnus, good to see you man,” Amir greeted him, before looking slightly confused. “aren't you supposed to be at... you know... your place?”

“Yea, technically I am but I'm out for a special reason,” Magnus said, cheeks coloring.

Amir seemed to catch on. “Special someone, huh?”

“Extremely. I'm gonna ask her out, tonight. I'm setting up a picnic and I'm going to tell her there.” 

“Good luck, Magnus. Here are your falafels,” Amir smiled, passing a bag over the counter. Magnus slipped him 15 dollars. The falafels were only 10 dollars in total, but Magnus wanted to start paying the Fadlan's back for all the free food they gave him when he was homeless. Hotel Valhalla supplied the einherji with money when it was needed, so Magnus some cash to spare. Walking out of Fadlan's Falafels, he glanced to his right. He saw the table he and Alex grabbed coffee at and smiled to himself.

After getting his falafels, he popped into some other stores and picked up breads, desserts, and fruits. It was a lot to carry in the backpack he brought, but Alex deserved it all. 

Soon he was back in his room. It was 5:45, so he hopped in the shower. As he scrubbed his hair, he remembered doing Alex's. Lately, she was all he could think of. He was so screwed, like utterly screwed. He was in deep. He didn't want to leave the little bubble they were in, but he wanted more. Magnus was pretty sure he was in love with Alex.

Hopping out of the shower, Magnus quickly dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his damp hair out. He next had to put on clothes. He decided to wear something a little nicer than his norm, which was a t-shirt and jeans. He decided on a nice grey button up shirt with shorts. For once, he looked decent. By the time he finished the last thing, putting on is shoes, it was 6:30. He didn't want to have to rush to get everything ready, so he put the music, food, and checkered blanket to sit on in a bag, and headed out. He felt nervous as he walked past Alex's room. He really hoped this was the right decision

Magnus checked his watch for the third time in a few minutes. It was 7:05. Checking his watch for the fourth time, Magnus' ears perked up. He heard feet wading through the wildflowers. He turned around to see Alex, looking more beautiful than ever. Her hair was tucked behind her ear on one side. She had mascara and pink lip-gloss on. She was wearing a light green dress with a thin gold belt, her garrote. Magnus laughed a little at her accessory being a weapon.  
Alex squinted and blocked her eyes with her hand, golden rays of sun hitting her. “What's so funny?” She grinned. As she sat down, cool shade from a tree hit her, and she took her hand away from her face and into her lap. 

“I just like your belt,” Magnus said, gesturing to it. He smiled, and hoped he didn't show his nerves.

“You didn't like my belt much when I took your head off with it, did you now?” Alex smirked. “So, you invited me out here. And it looks really nice. What's your angle, Beantown?”

“I just thought we could watch the sunset and eat the food I got from town,” Magnus told her. “You look really, uhh, you look beautiful, Alex.”

Alex blushed to her ears. Quietly, not daring to make eye contact, she said “You don't look too shabby yourself.”

“Thanks,” Magnus blushed and checked his watch. “The sun's about to start setting, so let's eat!”

Both took a few pastries and fruits and dug in. After the initial anxiety and tenseness of the whole situation wore off, they began to have a good time. They chatted easily, sometimes even talking about their lives before becoming einherjar, only little bits though. Alex talked about her pottery and hiking, Magnus told crazy stories of Hearth and Blitz and him during their homeless years, and kind stories about his mother. They laughed until they cried over some of the antics Hotel Valhalla residents got into. Alex teased Magnus and he teased her, both blushing and smiling with good will in their hearts. Soon though, it was time for Magnus to confess. He hoped his mouth wouldn't fail him.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but instead cleared his throat. Alex looked over. 

“You okay?”

“Yea,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath, “I just have to tell you something.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “What's up?”

“If this goes poorly, I want us to still be friends,” Magnus said seriously. Alex looked more confused, then her eyes widen slightly. She smiles.

“I don't think you need to worry about that,” Alex winked. Magnus smiled with newfound confidence. 

“Alex, you are amazing. When we first met, you scared me, and sometimes you still do, but you were fierce and you held your own, which I admire a lot. A little bit after that, I realized you also made me nervous because you're- you're gorgeous and handsome. Not only are you that, but you're funny and smart. I know you hate feelings most of the time, but I need to tell you this. Alex, I really, really like you, and if I'm being honest, I think I might be in love with you.”

Alex let a tear roll down her cheek. For once in her life she was speechless, so she did something that required no words. She kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then ecstatic. He smiled against her lips. She laughed. She put her left hand in his right and squeezed it, before wrapping her right arm around his neck. They kissed until they needed air. Both of them felt as light as a feather. 

They gazed into each other's eyes, “I think I'm a better kisser than you,” Alex laughed and smirked.

“Yea, right,” Magnus scoffed and smiled. 

“Only one way to tell,” Alex winked.

“We should probably try again. But first, look, the sun's set,” Magnus smiled.

“Astute observation,” Alex said.

“So, wanna stargaze?” Magnus grinned. Alex laughed out loud and wrapped her arm around his neck again.

They stargazed for a long time they night, coming up for air and glancing into the universe. Neither could have hoped for anything better. They ended up with each other.


	8. And now they know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out about our favorite lovebirds.

“Should we tell them?” Magnus asks from the floor of Alex’s room. Alex sits up in bed and props her elbows up.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. They’re our friends, we’re dating,” Magnus says, “and it might be a little weird if we kiss at the breakfast table with no warning.”

“Who says I’ll be kissing you at the breakfast table?” Alex says, quirking an eyebrow up. 

“No one says that. I’ll be the one kissing you,” Magnus fires back. He grins at Alex.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you come up here and show me some of that bravado?”

Magnus starts to get up but stops at the foot of Alex’s bed. “Stop trying to distract me,” he says, frowning a little. 

“I was not trying to distract you,” Alex says, shocked at the accusation. Magnus keeps the expression of annoyance on his face. “Fine, I wanted to distract you a little bit, but I also wanted to kiss you.” Magnus rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bed to sit by her. She leans in and their cheeks heat up. Her lips ghost across his. “They’ll figure it out eventually.” 

 

“Hey,” Alex says, sliding into the seat next to Magnus at the breakfast table. Everyone greets her. “What is that?” 

Magnus tilts his head sideways, staring at his plate with mild confusion. “I… don’t know.”

“Can I try some?” Alex asks. Magnus takes one last bite and slides the plate to Alex. She lifts a forkful of purple food, not unlike shredded lettuce, grimaces, and takes a bite. Her face contorts from confusion to thoughtfulness to satisfaction. “It’s good.” 

Magnus smiles like they know a secret no one else knows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Tastes like pancake.” Alex frowns and swipes her hand over his chin. Magnus blushes as they stare at each other. “You had something on your face. You need to learn to eat neater.” Magnus laughs. 

Across the table, the Floor 19 teens gawk. Alex is never this gentle. She ate from Magnus’ plate and cleaned his face, which was gentle by Alex standards, even if she did insult his eating habits. Halfborn realizes why this is. He just leans back and smirks. Magnus and the argr, er, Alex, together, he knew it. He could smell Magnus’s love (or idiocy) from fields away. He glanced at Mallory for a split second before turning back to scarf down the rest of his food.

 

Mallory watched the two from atop the main hill during a battle. She could hear nothing over the clinking of swords and the sounds of screaming, so she just watched. She was trying not to be creepy, but she needed to figure this out. Magnus? Alex? Together? Something was strange. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when a shadow slid across her vision. It was a Floor 23 asshole. She lifted her knife and slashed at him, barely dodging the point of his spear. She then swung again, killing him quickly. Satisfied with winning the fight, she turned back to the couple fighting back to back on the battlefield. They turned and fought and spun around and fought some more. As Alex took the head off of a tall, sword-wielding girl, Magnus took on an even more frightening opponent. The guy was taller and brawnier than Halfborn and very, very angry looking. Magnus lunged forward with Jack in his hand, but the man was too quick. He stabbed Magnus under the ribs. As soon as he did this, he was beheaded by Alex, who was breathing hard and grinning. Mallory watched as Alex knelt down next to Magnus and kissed him. Then, Alex also beheaded him.

Mallory was in shock, not of Alex killing Magnus, but of Alex kissing him. Mallory was still deep in thought when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Looking down, she realized she was dying. 

Damnit, those Floor 23 assholes.

“T.J, what’s-what’s up man?” Magnus asks, clearing his throat and standing up from his bed, looking at the stressed boy walking into his room. Alex sat on the bed, face tinged red. T.J had just walked in on them kissing. 

“Magnus, you wouldn’t believe it,” T.J said dramatically, flopping on the bed next to Alex, ”Oh, hey, Alex. As I was saying, you’re not going to believe what just happened. You know Iliana? Well, she just told me I was handsome!”

Magnus waits for T.J to continue. When he doesn’t Magnus give a little wave. “And?”

“Not seeing the problem here, T.J” Alex says, now resting her head in her hands. She sighs loudly.

“There is a problem,” T.J says, looking anxious, “I didn’t know what to say when she told me, so I said ‘your welcome’ and ran.” The three stay silent for a few seconds before Magnus tries rousing T.J back up.

“It could be worse?” he says , smiling weakly.

“Yeah, you could have been dressed stupid, like covered in syrup or whatever,” Alex grins.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Magnus says.

“What do I do, guys?” 

Magnus doesn’t like the look of distress on his friend’s face, so he sits on the bed next to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. “You like her, right?”

“Of course. She’s beautiful and smart. She’s like,” T.J starts, looking for the right words, “the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Magnus and Alex make eye contact over T.J’s prone body. Magnus smiles at Alex. She scoffs and blushes, looking away. 

“I think you need to tell her,” Magnus says. Alex nods. Slowly, T.J starts to nod. He sits up and then stands, nodding harder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to tell her. I’m going to-to kiss her!” T.J yells with new resolve, fist pumping the air. He begins to run out of the room. Just before he closes the door, he turns back around and smiles warmly, “And I think you guys are really cute together, by the way.” With that shocker, and two slack jawed teens, T.J runs off to kiss his crush. 

Magnus turns slowly to Alex, raising his arms in defeat. “They all know now.”

Alex looks unconvinced. “Not all-”

“The important ones.”

“Hearth and Blitz?”

“They know, I think they’ve known for a while,” Magnus says sheepishly. “Samirah?”  
‘  
“She knows,” Alex sighs, “she said she saw you washing my hair and just knew.”

“Oh. This is… good.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Alex says, taking Magnus’s hand. He squeezes back and flops onto the bed. She falls back too and turns to him. They resumed their previous activities, needless to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! I've been extremely busy with school, which I know is a dumb excuse, but I have been. I'm really not pleased with this chapter, but I wanted to get something out there and let you all know that I'm not dead, haha. This was rushed, but I hope you all enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I accept and am grateful for any constructive criticism, so leave it in the comments. I also enjoy positive comments, and kudos if you liked! Leave any future chapter requests or other fic requests if you want. :)


End file.
